


Words of Love

by tori_h



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_h/pseuds/tori_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto finds out from Haru that they'll be moving to Tokyo together.</p><p>“Don't only eat mackerel for all three of your meals! It's important to have a balanced diet, especially now that you'll be training to become a professional swimmer... Also, don't stay in the bath for too long! Haru always tends to forget the time when he's in the bath... It's no good to be late for your classes, especially when you're going to be a new college student now! Plus Haru catches a cold easily, even though he always insists otherwise. So you have to remember to put on more clothes when it's getting cold..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 13 gave me everything I had hoped for...TwT I'm very grateful.

_“Don't only eat mackerel for all three of your meals! It's important to have a balanced diet, especially now that you'll be training to become a professional swimmer..._

_Also, don't stay in the bath for too long! Haru always tends to forget the time when you're in the bath... It's no good to be late for your classes, especially when you're going to be a new college student now! Plus Haru catches a cold easily, even though you always insist otherwise. So you have to remember to put on more clothes when it's getting cold..._

_Oh, and remember to start bringing your phone with you too! It'll be helpful if you ever get lost in the city. ...And that way we always can mail or call each other, if you... if you ever miss me._

_I-I mean, Haru is really amazing and kind, so you'll definitely make lots of new friends! But... If you ever feel troubled or uneasy, I'm always here, so... A-Ah, and I almost forgot, you can't just start jumping into the nearest water body you see, okay!?”_

Makoto mentally rehearses what he's going to say, but eventually decides against it.

Haru has been busy packing his own belongings, so he won't be sending Makoto off at the airport, but it's just as well. Makoto isn't really fond of farewells after all...

_What am I doing... It's not like we'll never see each other again! I can tell him these later... For now, I have to say 'goodbye' properly._

"Alright, let's do this..." Clutching onto the strap of his duffel bag, Makoto nods to himself, and is ready to press the doorbell, when...

"Makoto, you're here. Let's go." The front door opens, revealing Haru, dressed in a simple light blue hoodie jacket.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaims in surprise. "I came here to-- Eh? Are you going somewhere?" He only just notices the duffel bag that Haru has slung over his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you."

Is Haru coming along to send him off? But... "H-Haru... You really don't have to..."

"What are you talking about? I'm already all packed and ready to go."

"Huh?"

"Makoto, you're too slow. We'll be late for our flight."

 _Our?_ "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to Tokyo."

Eh? _Eh?_

"I'll tell you more later. Come on."

Haru takes Makoto's hand, and Makoto just lets himself be pulled along, trying to process whatever is happening.

During their one and a half hour plane journey from Iwatobi to Tokyo, Makoto keeps fidgeting, trying to keep his confusion to himself. If Haru doesn't want to say anything yet, he won't press.

Their conversation remains casual, until they arrive at Makoto's apartment in Tokyo. It's still empty, save for the cardboard boxes that contain his belongings. Once inside, Makoto drops his bags and himself to the floor, and Haru follows suit.

Makoto leans back, sighing dramatically. "Haah... It's my second time here, but the city is still so big, I was actually afraid I wouldn't be able to find this place!"

Makoto glances at Haru for a response, but Haru simply looks at him like he's being helpless, with a barely-there smile and a hint of fondness in his eyes that probably only Makoto can tell. Not for the first time, Makoto finds himself entranced, and can't help a smile himself.

"Makoto."

Suddenly his reverie is being broken by Haru's deep, smooth voice.

"Don't you have something to ask me?"

Makoto instantly straightens up and faces Haru. Oh. _Right._ Where should he even begin?

"Haru... What's going on?"

"I told you I had accepted a scout offer and I’ll be moving to a city. It's here. Tokyo."

"Eh?" Makoto feels his head pounding as hard as his heart. "Has everything been arranged? Where will you be staying?" Makoto asks, skeptical, hopeful.

"My apartment will be ready soon. It's just twenty minutes from here by train. The rest of my belongings will be moved in later. I'll be needing your help. As for now..." Haru leans in closer. "I can stay here, right?"

Makoto blinks. "Of course! But why..."

Haru looks away, contemplating. "Makoto is too nice. Someone has to look after you in Tokyo to make sure you don't get cheated."

"Hey!"

"You actually thought Pangaea was real."

Makoto blushes, and pouts when he thinks he detects a hint of a smirk on Haru's usually placid face.

Haru ignores him and resumes with the point he was making. "Besides, who's going to prepare your meals when you're living alone here?"

"I can cook now..." Makoto protests, and unconsciously curls his left hand into that of a "cat paw", the correct way to position his hand when chopping ingredients. He had learned it during the cooking lessons with Haru back in Iwatobi. He neglects to mention that he hasn't actually been practicing.

Haru raises his eyebrow slightly. "You can't cook instant food everyday."

"..."

"And you can't have food outside all the time either. It's expensive. Not to mention unhealthy."

 _Says the one who has been eating only mackerel for all three meals_ , Makoto thinks defensively.

"Really, Haru..." Makoto whines. Deep inside, Makoto feels like his heart is soaring. Haru chose Tokyo, for _him_.

"It's fine. I promised Auntie I'd take care of you."

"Wait, _Mom_ knows about this!?"

"She bought our tickets." Haru states matter-of-factually.

"Seriously... Why didn't any of you tell me..." Makoto slumps his shoulder in defeat.

"You didn't let me know first-hand either."

"Haru... Are you still upset about that?" Makoto remembers the first time he had told Haru that he was going to Tokyo. He remembers letting go. He remembers the shock on Haru's face, illuminated by the fireworks that they didn't get to appreciate together. He remembers Haru running away. He remembers the guilt he had felt then. His heart sinks.

"...Idiot. I wasn't… I just…" Haru averts his gaze.

Makoto's eyes widen. He remembers Haru's genuine smile, his soft voice telling Makoto, _"You'll definitely make it happen,"_ when he finally had the chance to properly share his plans with Haru, how grateful he had felt then, to have Haru expressing his support.

"Haru, I'm--" For once, Makoto is speechless.

But Haru has something for him.

"If you're not..."

Haru, who still refuses to meet his eyes, who bites his lip before pressing on.

"If you're not there, who's going to keep nagging at me everyday to eat something else other than mackerel?"

_Huh?_

"Haru... You know we'll still call each other, even if..." Makoto offers uncertainly.

He doesn't know what to say.

"I know." Haru says quietly. "But I can't enjoy a twin popsicle alone, Makoto."

Makoto waits for Haru to continue.

"Who's going to make sure I wear enough clothes so I don't get cold?"

"Who's going to make sure I don't get lost in this huge city? You know I'm bad with new places."

Makoto doesn't mention that he isn't all that good with directions either.

"Who's going to pull me out of the tub every morning?"

“Who…” Haru shakes his head, and doesn’t continue.

Makoto doesn't notice that he has shifted his hand on the floor. His chest is being stuffed with a familiar warmth that feels all too overwhelming.

"I..." Haru finally looks at him, leans forward and lifts his hand, the one that isn't entwined with Makoto's, and brushes his thumb over Makoto's lower lip. Makoto is met with Haru's deep blue gaze, and he hears his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"...I want to live with this stupid smile everyday."  Feeling hot breath ghosting over his lips, Makoto glances down briefly to see his favourite smile, before his own is being captured.

His eyes are wet as he leans his forehead against Haru's.

After everything, they're still together. They may have chosen different paths, but somehow they’re still together. The world may be big, but they’ll be exploring it together.

"Thank you, Haru-chan." He whispers, before encircling his arms around Haru in a tight embrace.

* * *

 

 _What’s this?_ Haru is lying down on the floor and playing with Makoto’s phone when he comes across a voice recording labelled ‘Haru’. Glancing towards the bathroom where Makoto is still having his shower, he presses ‘play’.

_“Don't only eat mackerel for all three of your meals! It's important to have a balanced diet, especially now that you'll be training to become a professional swimmer... Also, don't stay in the bath for too long! Haru…”_

He closes his eyes and listens, holding the device to his chest.

“Haru?”

It finishes just as Makoto calls his name from the shower.

“Can you help bring me a towel?”

He huffs and sits up, squeezes the phone in his hand, before placing it back on the floor.

He grabs a towel and unceremoniously opens the door to the shower, earning him a squeak from Makoto, who also happens to be blushing up to the tips of his ears. He proceeds to drape the towel over Makoto’s hair, and wraps his arms around the other’s waist.

_It's too much effort to remember everything, so you'll have to be here to remind me everyday, Makoto.  
_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 13 gave me everything I had hoped for, besides a MakoHaru hug. But it's okay.  
> Ai Kotoba is one of my favourite songs for this OTP.  
> Thanks for reading!<3


End file.
